


You're My Happiness.

by ichliebeskam



Series: Skam One Shots [3]
Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:23:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichliebeskam/pseuds/ichliebeskam
Summary: In which Eva comes out to Isak by telling him she has feelings for Noora, Isak, of course, tells Even & they make it their mission to get Nooreva together (and spoiler: it works)





	You're My Happiness.

It was a typical Friday night at the kollektivet. Every single was over at the house which erupted with laughter, loud music and people screaming back and over at each other in an attempt to hear the music. (Think neon lights and face paint ;) Even and Isak were currently in a fight over Even smoking up. Isak got it, Even was only human, he had urges and it’s not like he had never smoked before, he was an artist, but sometimes he’d cross the line with pulling the older boyfriend card. They’d decided that for the night that they’d keep some space between each other so that they could allow themselves to at least enjoy the night. After an exchange of apologies from Isak after one too many beers about fighting, they’d made out, with Isak pressed up against the kitchen counter. He gripped Even’s shoulders fiercely and tilted his head deeper and deeper, he wanted to be consumed by Even right then and there by Even. Their fun was cut short soon though when Even had called them over to the “campfire.” The Campfire was an area in the house which just managed to fit the entire the group in a circle. They’d have to make some adjustments to the furniture about the Balloon Boys slowly made themselves apart of the group. Eskild didn’t complain though, the more the merrier. So, Even lay on his side as Isak sat up on his bottom, his back against Even who lightly traced his arms with his delicate, artistic hands. Both had been intoxicated and in truth, quite drowsy and ready to head home, there was something tugging at Isak. Maybe it was the beer goggles, maybe it was the fact that he’d known Eva so well but she just couldn’t stop staring at Eva. Good old Eva, the life of the party, could hold her drink okayish, well, she was improving.

“Even,” Isak called softly so as to not give him a headache. The night was eventful, to say the least,

“Look at that, are you seeing what I’m seeing?” Isak asked as he leaned his arm back to run it through Even’s hair, looking him in the eye before tilting his head towards Eva to indicate what he had caught on subtly.

“You’re the bigger romance head than I am. Is this the alcohol talking or..?” he trailed off.

His eyes rested on Eva comfortably again before looking over at Jonas, he’d seemed to have caught on too. He raised his trademark eyebrows before throwing his hands up in confusion, he’d had absolutely no idea either.

“Took you long enough, Babe.” Even said in a deep and low voice which sent shivers down Isak’s spine. How had he not known? It’d all made sense now. It’s really true when they say that gays have the worst gaydars. Remember when Eskild had texted Isak on Instagram and found out he wasn’t gay?

“I’m not a hopeless romantic for no reason. She’s been pining after her for months and what Noora doesn’t know is that she’s pining after her as well.”

“How do you know all this?” Isak moved away, leaning back on his arm in shock. Even smiled widely and chuckled. “She told me, of course. No one can resist the Næsheim charm” he smirked before pressing a kiss to Isak’s cheek. “I think it’s time for us to go home now?” he said as he raised his brows before rubbing his nose against Isak’s. “Let’s invite her over for dinner, that’d be nice, don’t you think? Who knows? Maybe you can suss her out.”

 

The two could never stay angry at each other. Life is short, it just wasn’t conducive for either of them as long as they’d both learn from their mistakes.

As they both got up to leave they made sure to bump into Eva who they’d both couldn’t stop smirking at, it was almost creepy. 

“Did my favourite blonds have fun?” Eva asked.

Even scoffed quietly, trying not to be heard which elicited a squeeze of the hand from the Isak.

“You sure it’s us you’re asking?” Even smirked. The three all looked at Noora at the same time, almost like clockwork.

 

“So, is it true..?” Isak lingered quietly with the slow tilt of his head. If Eva was feeling something, he didn’t want to hear it from Even, he’d wanted to hear it from the girl herself, they’d been best friends, they’d shared secrets. Just as she was about to reply, it’s almost as if she knew, Noora appeared behind her, making Eva jump and sigh softly.

“Eva, aren’t you going to help me clean up? That’s what you promised at least. Noora looked the blond couple up and down, she had definitely caught onto something.

“We were just asking if she wanted a ride home!” Even perked up, Noora was a sore sucker for him.

“No, that won’t be necessary, she’s staying over tonight, isn’t that right?” Noora smiled, snaking her arms around Eva’s waist and resting her head on her shoulder casually. The two were very comfortable with each other. The heat was creeping up on Eva, her heart was slowly beating faster and faster and it definitely wasn’t the article. Noora smiled before pulling herself away to attend back to cleaning up the mess of the party.

“Come home for dinner next week? Jonas will be there.” Isak said softly.

“An invitation to the Bech Næsheim’s?!”

“It’s my home too–” Eva cut him off

“I’ll be there!”

“Perfect,” Even said. “Taco Tuesdays?”

“Taco Tuesdays,” Eva replied confidently. And that was that.

When Tuesday came around, the couple was nothing short of excited. They’d gone all out for this Taco Tuesday. Even went to three stores to make sure they had everything, they wanted Eva to be as comfortable as possible, which is why they made sure Jonas remembered how to play the guitar, specifically I’m Yours by Jason Mraz. Eva made sure to bring a bottle of wine of Even’s favourite wine which Isak rolled his eyes at but couldn’t help but beam at. He was so happy that they’d developed their own friendship.

Everything played out perfectly, Eva helped Even in the kitchen, Jonas and Isak drank beer and did karaoke to I’m Yours with Jonas playing the instrumental, Even and Eva had their wine while the boys had their beer. Some things never changed, that was until Eva had been absent from the dinner table for a total of 10 minutes.

“Should I check on her?” Jonas inquired, she’d been locked in the bathroom after an emergency call came through. Isak nodded before Jonas rushed off, knocking on the bathroom door softly, surprised to hear the sounds of a soft sob. Jonas peered over to the boys and put a finger to his lips to indicate silence before he tiptoed back over to them.

 

“She’s crying.”

Isak frowned, she’d been having a fun time, what could be so wrong?

 

This time it was Isak who approached and went into the bathroom. Just like old times, he embraced her tightly and rubbed her back until she stopped sobbing before guiding her to sit in the bathtub with him.

“What happened, Babe?” He asked while rubbing her back.

“Noora wants to move to London..with William.” Isak instantly scowled. He never liked the guy and he was so obviously abusive towards Noora, it was hard for even him to stand it.

“You love her, don’t you?”

Eva sniffled, her face was flushed and her nose was Rudolph red.

“I always have been. I never understood it, you know? I never understood why I always felt something after Vilde would kiss me or when Noora would come over and we’d listen to Justin Bieber– don’t tell anyone about that by the way, this secret dies with you.”

Isak smiled, “I’m sure it’ll be playing at your wedding.”

 

A loud “aww” was heard from outside the bathroom door, the boys had overheard everything she’d said. Isak simply shook his head. “They would’ve found out anyway.”

“They certainly would’ve.”

“You know, there’s nothing wrong with being in love with her. In fact, she feels the same.”

“How do you know that?”

“Please, I’m dating a future director, he claims he’ll recreate the world’s greatest romance.

“That I will!” Even called excitedly from behind the bathroom door before Jonas and he barged in with arms wide open, embracing Eva and pampering her with supportive kisses and hugs.

“Eva, make this your big break. Tell her how you feel! I mean she’s leaving for London! It’s now or never” Even encouraged. This, of course, lead Eva to burst into tears, it had been a long time since anyone had encouraged her to be herself and to do what she wanted to do.

The day of Noora’s departure came and everyone had come to see her off at the airport. Eskild and Linn had already cried three times during the car ride and made Noora want to leave even more. In anxiousness, she gripped Eva’s hand tightly and looked her in her eyes deeply before stepping out of the taxi.

 

“Is there really nothing you have to tell me?”

Eva sniffled.

“There are so many things I want you to know.,” Eva admitted. Isak gulped and looked at everyone in the car through the mirror, tilting his head to indicate they all leave. So, everyone did, leave them in silence. Eva gripped Noora’s hand as tears began to well up in her eyes.

 

“Do you really have to leave? Do you even want to leave? You were crying on the phone over it.”

“Eva..” Noora sighed. “I dropped you so many hits, I asked you in so many ways if you wanted me to stay but you just kept saying that you’d be standing in the way of my happiness and..”

There was an awfully long pause. Noora gazed at her the very same way that she’d gazed at her when they first properly met in Spanish class.

“What is it..?”

“You’re my happiness. You always have been…”

And with that, Eva and Noora finally shared their first kiss. Eva rested her hand on the other girl’s neck as Noora gripped the back of her hair and passionately, after what felt like a thousand years, they kissed. It was the first of many kisses they’d share. Whistles were heard from outside the car which leads to Noora excitedly taking her out of the car, taking her hand and holding it up and bowing before bringing her into a passionate embrace once again. Their group of friends cheered and shouted which lead to the two blonds nuzzling noses and grinning at each other.

“We did that.”

“Yes, we did.”


End file.
